Ringo
Ringo was a perky freshman girl who tries to befriend Mikado and his friends. On the surface, she seemed like an energetic and sweet girl. However, she had some secrets of her as revealed in season three of the Wonderland series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Ringo appears smaller than Mikado and all of his friends. She has long brown hair and deep green eyes. Ringo wore her Raira school uniform at school. When at home, she wore a pink hoodie, light pink shirt, and short white skirt with little white ankle socks. Personality On the surface, Ringo appears to be an energetic and bubbly girl. She seems eager to latch onto Mikado and his friends. So much so that the older teenagers are put off by her at first. She manages to win over the girl despite this. But underneath her smiling surface hides a desperate girl who will do anything to help her sick younger brother, Fuyuki. So much so that she worked under Junko Nakahara in the Tandeki Group as an errant girl. Back Story Storyline History Wonderland Carnival Ringo first appears to Mikado and his friends at school. She admits that she admires them and wants to befriend them. Initially, the seniors are put off by her enthusiasm and brush her off. However, Ringo has her own agenda for befriending them. Michiko warns her to back off, but the freshman girl ignores her. Later, Ringo, Noriko, Anri, and Chiharu seem to have gotten close. The freshman girl invites her new friends over for tea and sweets at her house after school. Despite this, the older girls don't seem to understand why she is so fond of them. Michiko keeps trying to warn Ringo that she is leading them down a dangerous path. It is revealed that Ringo's younger brother, Fuyuki, is under the care of Junko Nakahara in the hospital. One day, the doll on her dresser falls on the floor and her face breaks. It is then, Ringo lets it slip to the girls that she has a younger brother. They don't remember her telling them about Fuyuki and sees them out. Later, Junko calls Ringo and tells her that she will let her see her brother today. The freshman girl invites the girls to meet her brother. Before Ringo meets up with them, Michiko tries to warn her again, but she pins the older girl to the wall with her light blue hair clips that turned into ribbons that make Michiko invisible. Ringo leads Noriko, Anri, and Chiharu down to a special ward in the hospital basement. They come to room 009. Ringo walks over to Fuyuki's bed, thinking that he is hiding under the sheets. When she pulls back the sheets, she looks like a deer caught in headlights and ends up getting her head bitten off by a dandelion clown-like caterpillar monster. Caged Wonderland Relationships Fuyuki Ringo seems to love her little brother and constantly worries about him. Because Junko and the rest of the Tandeki are taking care of him, she will do anything to make sure that he has proper care and gets well soon. Noriko Ishikawa Main Article: Noriko Ishikawa Ringo befriends Noriko, Anri, and Chiharu in an attempt to get closer to them. The girls all have tea and sweets at her apartment after school. Anri Sonohara Main Article: Anri Sonohara Ringo befriends Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu in an attempt to get closer to them. The girls all have tea and sweets at her apartment after school. Chiharu Hashimoto Main Article: Chiharu Hashimoto Ringo befriends Chiharu, Noriko, and Anri in an attempt to get closer to them. The girls all have tea and sweets at her apartment after school. Junko Nakahara Main Article: Junko Nakahara Junko is Ringo's boss. She served as an errand girl for the nurse while she was taking care of Fuyuki in the hospital. Michiko Hiroi Main Article: Michiko Hiroi Michiko and Ringo do not get along so well due to their history through Tandeki's game. Michiko tried to warn her about working for Junko and the inner circle. Ringo wouldn't listen because she wanted to save her little brother. She even went as far as to use her pins to pin Michiko against a hospital wall. Michiko called Ringo foolish after she died. Trivia * Ringo's death is a nod to Manami's death in Madoka. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tandeki Group Category:Human